


Wet

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water is warm enough to be pleasant, but not hot and the feel of it, combined with Ryan's slow smooth strokes, has him riding the verge of orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Ryan has something of a fixation with water. He says that he likes the feel of it running across his skin, he says it adds another layer to the whole sex experience. Because of this, and Chad's willingness to accommodate him, Chad has found himself in many unpleasant situations.

Sex on the beach sounds lovely, until you are on your knees in damp sand, wishing to god that your partner would hurry up and finish so that the pain would stop. And going down on someone in a pool is ass. There is nothing in this world as death defying as trying to suck cock and hold your breath at the same time.

But this? This is pretty damn hot.

Chad's leaning back against the wall, letting the spray pour down his body. He has got his eyes closed as Ryan slowly soaps up his cock and balls. The water is warm enough to be pleasant, but not hot and the feel of it, combined with Ryan's slow smooth strokes, has him riding the verge of orgasm. Ryan leans in, his mouth latching onto Chad's neck. His teeth scrape against Chad's skin, sending shivers down his spine. Chad's hips jerk forward into Ryan's tight fist and he moans as he comes.

Ryan laughs and Chad opens his eyes in time to watch the other boy lick his fingers clean. Ryan cups his balls, and gives him an expectant look, but Chad ignores him. He reaches out and grabs Ryan's hips instead, turning him around so that he is facing the wall.

A little sound escapes from Ryan, who cranes his neck so that he can look at Chad over his shoulder. His hand slips between them, brushing against Chad's limp dick. Chad shakes his head and grins at the question in Ryan's eyes. Then he drops to his knees and gently kneads Ryan's cheeks.

He watches as a rivulet of water skims down Ryan's back and slides into the hollow of his spine. Chad leans forward, licking it up and Ryan moans. Tracing little circles with his tongue, Chad moves lower. He spreads Ryan's cheeks and blows on his exposed anus.

Ryan's hands flex against the wall and he whimpers. Chad briefly toys with the idea of dragging this out, but remember that they are in the locker room and that this interlude could end at any moment. So he changes his angle and licks firmly with the flat of his tongue.

Ryan's whole body shakes as Chad snakes his tongue inside of him. He lets out a curse as Chad reaches around to rub the head of Ryan's cock. And Chad, who normally hates indulging Ryan's water works fantasies, finds himself pleasantly surprised by the clean, crisp taste and the way Ryan's slick skin slips through his fingers.


End file.
